1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packing cushions for stabilizing an object when packed.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products require to be boxed up for shipping and storage. However, some of these products are frangible and easily damaged during shipping if packed in a box without filler or padding. Therefore, packing cushions are needed in the boxes to protect the products.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.